1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair roller apparatus having a roller member and a cap member, and more specifically, to a hair roller apparatus for use in highlighting hair by chemical treatment. The present invention also relates to a method of highlighting hair utilizing the hair roller apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Currently, highlighting of hair is carried out by a method in which a section of hair is woven so as to separate the section of hair into two parts, and one of the two parts of the section of hair is chemically treated and then wrapped in an aluminum foil sheet. Once this first section of hair has been woven, separated, chemically treated and wrapped, the same steps are then carried out on a second and subsequent sections of the hair until a desired number of sections of hair have been treated and wrapped with the aluminum foil sheets.
This method is very labor intensive and time consuming, and even for a skilled hair designer, the process will take at least one to two hours. Therefore, with this process, the first section of hair to have been treated with the chemical will have had the chemical thereon for at least one to two hours, which is generally considerably longer than desired, and therefore results in a less than desirable highlighting effect. In addition, the first section of hair to have been chemically treated and wrapped with aluminum foil is treated for a much longer period of time than the last section of hair to have been chemically treated and wrapped with aluminum foil. This causes non-uniform chemical treatment of the various hair sections, thereby also degrading the overall highlighting effect.
Because of the length of time necessary for carrying out this process and the fact that such length of time causes degradation in the overall highlighting effect, it is often necessary for the process to be carried out by two hair dressers. Of course, it is quite cumbersome for two people to work on a single head and, therefore, this method is further inefficient. Therefore, this conventional method is quite expensive, often results in non-uniform results and therefore provides less than desirable highlighting effects. Also, because of the necessity of performing the process with as much speed as possible so as to minimize the non-uniformity of the highlighting and prevent the initial sections of hair from being chemically treated for too long of a time, the process can not be carried out by a non-skilled person.
Another conventional method for highlighting hair involves the use of a hair cap having numerous holes therein, a needle-like tool and the desired treatment chemical. These elements are often sold in kit form for use at home and, therefore, this known method is considerably less expensive than the first-mentioned method. However, this second method is beset by other disadvantages.
In particular, this method is carried out by placing the cap over the hair, inserting the needle-like member through various ones of the holes in the cap, and pulling sections of hair out through the various holes, respectively. After each section of hair is pulled through a hole in the cap, it is chemically treated as desired. Oftentimes, however, the attempts to engage hair within the cap with the needle-like member result in considerable tangling of the hair. In addition, this method results in quite a random highlighting pattern, because it is difficult to pull sections of hair through the holes in the cap according to a specific pattern or in any uniform manner. Therefore, although this latter conventional method is considerably less costly than the first-mentioned method, the highlighting effects are quite random and the overall process is quite cumbersome and results in considerable tangling of the hair.